Wolfsbane
by Hecate Warden
Summary: This is waht happens when a young witch who hates werewolves goes to hogwarts where there are werewolves!
1. Chapter 1

Charper 1: Setting Da Scene!

Now, you might think werewolves are all harmless and cute but youd be wrong! All warewolves are beasts! Beasts that just looooove to hurt people like innocent women. That's why I hunt them! People who love werewolves would hate me for hating waorwooves, but I don't think that they're right to hate me because hate never sovles anything. I think that if more people thought like me then everyone would be happy.

I'm getting ahead of myself! Hehe, I do that sometimes. My name is Fange Tigerlilly Wolfsbane, and I'm 19 years old! I have long white hair that goes down to my navel and has wavy gold streaks in it. My eyes are an emerald, foresty green and I weat a lot of bright blue eyeshadow that looks like sapphire dust with lipstick as read as a really fresh looking wound. Today, I'm wearing a purple leather corset with pink lacing alldown the front and sides with a green camouflage miniskirt and red fishnet stockings. They go so well with my big black combat boots!

I'm going to the Hogwarts School of magical witchcraft to learn about being a wich. I don't realy need to learn much, coz I'm already really good at doing magic, I got it from my mom who was also a witch and was really good at magic as well. She doesn't like to talk about my father but I know that he was a horrid werewolv that rapet my mother before I was born. She never told me that or anything but I was able to read her mind once with my magical even though that;s supposed to be really hard to do. That's pretty much why I hate warewolves that, and the SMELL!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Authors note: I kno the last bit was pretty short but I'm only reely getting used ot this sort of thing and I'll tryto make the next bits longer kay anyway.

Chapter 2: DRAGONMAGIC

I was on my way to class thinking about how dshool was goung to be kinda boring all day if I knew the stuff I needed to learn alreadt. Only when I got to my first class which was potions or something I saw a wonderful sight! Sitting at the back of the class looking so cool and rebel like was Draco Dragonmagic Malfoy! We had known wach other from childhood and were sucj close friends I was sure he would love to meet me again after these eyars apart! I called him Dtagonmagic when no once else did cause of a story he told me when we were little kids, He said that one day way bacl in the past his family had known a huge dragon and they had got really good magic from it.

I jump into the class room and sat right down next to drace and said to him in a glum and totally cool voice "hi Draco". He turned to me and looked at me with his totally red eyes. I knew he was going to say something nice to me, maybe something romantic althouth if he wantd to go out with me I wouldn't have sex with him because I'm not a slut. I hated guys who thought all firls were sluts and would just let them have sex whenever they wanted even in the middle of a classroom or something.

"OMFG who are you and why are you talking at me?" Draco said at me with a sexy voice that was totally attractive. I knew why he didn't recogfnise me imemediately though I'd changed a lot since we were young and he might have been dropped or something. That can give you anemia you know, which can serisously effect your memory. "Fange Tiggerlilly Woolfsbane!" I yelled out and some of the peoples in the class looked at me but I didn't care. I don't care what a load of LOSERs thing.

"of course you are." Draco said to me and his eyes lit up with light so I knew he recognised me. He looked round at one of his other cool looking friends and rolled his eyes a little and I laughed. He was making fun of those other losers of course. "soo do you want to do something sometime sow e can catch up after all these years?"

"Draco! How could you ask me out like that I'm not a slut!" I gasped even though I did want to go out with him sometime. Draco held his hands up in an apologietic way casue obviously he didn't want to upset me (obedient!) which I thought was nice and I liked. Even so, I didn't want to look like I forgave him right a way so I got uyp and stormed out of the classroom and slammed the door behind me. I stormed down the big corridor when I saw a poster for a Heavy Metal club openin in the town of Hogshead. Of course! Draco could takje me to that!


End file.
